I Call It
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "Don't worry, dad. Watch, when she gets to the end of that aisle and the priest starts talking and asks her to say 'I do,' she'll realize the big mistake she was about to make and'll come back to you. I call it." Booth x Bones Rated for 2 instances of dropping the F bomb.


Just some random idea I got while reading a wedding fic. I don't really know when this takes place, but Parker is I'm pretty sure 8-ish, so yeah...

I don't own Bones

Also, I realize they are together in the series, but I've only seen random episodes from every season, so I'm trying to see them in order now. This is probably early in the series.

* * *

Seeley Booth watched on with regret as Temperance Brennan was walked down the aisle by her brother. Andrew waited at the other end of the long carpet, standing near the priest, and Booth aimed a glare at him for a split second before giving in and blaming himself for his own cowardice. He had been too scared to go after Temperance himself, and now his chance was lost. 'Bones...' he thought wistfully. He wouldn't be able to call her his pet name anymore, now that she would be married.

"Don't worry, dad. Watch, when she gets to the end of that aisle and the priest starts talking and asks her to say 'I do,' she'll realize the big mistake she was about to make and'll come back to you. I call it." Booth looked down to his son, who was dressed in a nice tux and looking at with with that certainty that only children can have when they are wrong.

"Sorry, buddy. Daddy lost the girl this time." Seeley said sadly, looking at the ground sadly. A lone tear ran down his cheek, and he attempted to keep the rest at bay.

"Do you, Andrew Hacker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest stated. Booth could literally feel his heart breaking.

Crack. Maybe he could get a new partner?

"I do."

Crack. Or transfer to a different state.

"Do you, Temperance Brennan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Shatter. A different country.

"I... I" Booth didn't register the hesitation, instead wallowing in his own self-pity.

Boom. Gone. Fuck it. He'll just kill himself and get it over with.

"I can't."

There was a collective gasp as Brennan shouted her own disagreement to getting married.

"Temperance...?" Andrew breathed out, looking shocked. The woman looked apologetic, and had tears in her eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry Andrew. I can't marry you. I've been fooling myself this whole time, trying to deny my true feelings. I can't marry you Andrew, because I love somebody else." she said, shaking and looking on the verge of tears. Temperance seemed to be emotional today. Andrew nodded gravely.

"May I at least ask who?" he said, respecting her wishes. Even he had to admit they didn't have the proper chemistry to get married. It would probably just crash and burn.

"Allow me to show you." Temperance said, gliding into the aisles. Booth hadn't noticed any of it, instead tuning everything out and looking at the ground in sadness. Parker stood up like the gentleman he was and let the woman through to his father, watching as she picked him up and kissed him. There were aww's all around. Everybody knew this would happen anyway. Parker had said the same thing to them as he said to his father. A voice rang out, excited and the words shocking the priest.

"Fucking yes! I called it, dad! I told you this would happen." Parker shouted, bouncing up and down. Nobody regarded his language with any consequencal action, letting it slip for now. Brenan parted from Booth as he spoke.

"He did call it." he said with happiness. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

* * *

that was kinda weird if I do say so myself, and probably full of errors. I'm thinking of making one where parker actually objects, and yells at Bones, just cause. I'll probably do it anyway, but tell me if I should, and if you'd like it.


End file.
